


Setting Up Camp

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Blink and Mush go camping.





	Setting Up Camp

Mush was loading the sixth bag into the car, when the doubtful look on his face got to be too much for Blink. 

“What?” He asked, arms spread in exaggerated confusion. “I thought you were excited ‘bout this trip. If you got something to say to me, say it now.” 

“Aww, you know it ain’t like that, Kid.” Mush answered without looking at him. He tried to push the trunk of the car closed, but there was simply too much luggage jammed into it. Blink helped him along by hopping up onto the trunk, and sitting on it so his weight would force it down.

“I didn’t know you owned so many things,” Mush said, moving in next to Blink.

“Borrowed it.” 

“Borrowed it, or borrowed the cash to buy it?”

Blink winced. 

“I know you just turned eighteen,” Mush continued. “And the new Visa card’s exciting and all…” 

“The thing’s magic.” Blink pulled the card out of its home in his front shirt pocket, and kissed it. 

Mush sighed. They’d been having this discussion a lot, and it bugged Blink to no end. Mush wasn’t usually one to nag, but he didn’t understand money, because he’d never had any. Blink had had access to money for just about a whole three weeks now, and it was a game changer. 

“Hey,” Blink nudged Mush with his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. ‘Sides, we’re going to have fun! A whole week in the woods of Maine. We’re going to go swimming, and roast marshmallows, and…”

“What have you got in all those bags anyway? I only brought a tent and a fishing pole” 

“See? You’re lucky you got me to look after you. Guess what I bought.” 

“What?” Mush asked, sounding interested in spite of himself. 

“It’s called the S’moreTastic3000. It’s like… um… an automated s’more making machine. I saw it on one of those late night TV programs, and it promised the perfect s’more every time.” 

“I like s’mores,” Mush admitted. “Specially if you burn ‘em a little. What I don’t get is why we can’t just make our own s’mores without a machine. Wouldn’t that be more fun?” 

“More like more deadly! You didn’t see what I saw.” 

“You mean the program?” 

“Yeah. So, first this one guy was trying to roast a marshmallow, but the marshmallow fell off the stick, so he put his hand into the fire, and ended up getting like tenth degree burns. THEN his lady friend was trying to open up a box of gram crackers and they just exploded!! Exploded! Boom! Everywhere! Now, I ask you, what kind of friend would I be if I let you get attacked by exploding gram crackers? And don’t even get me started on all the problems they had with the chocolate. I’ve practically saved your life.” 

“I guess so,” Mush said. 

“I got us a sleeping bag too. A good one. Soft and warm, just like sleeping on a bed of air.” 

“Only one?” Mush asked. 

“No sense in buying more than we need.” 

Mush slid down off the car, with the first real smile Blink had seen from him since they’d gone outside. 

“See?” Mush said, going around to open the car door. “One sleeping bag. Now that’s what I call good and frugal.”


End file.
